


Embrace Myself A Little More

by Moron1



Series: Egoist [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Haruno Sakura-centric, Porn With Plot, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1
Summary: Sakura goes on the hunt for a new weapon, and finds something all the more tempting to play with.Ignore the ridiculous summary, this is just a fairly regular Sakura-centric fic except there's roughly 2K of porn in the middle.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tenten, mentioned Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Hana
Series: Egoist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Embrace Myself A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just so y’all know, Sakura is 15 and Tenten is 16 in this, which is not canon but like, I started this series before I thought about how old they were in canon. And maybe 15 is a little young for most people, and most people also didn’t have the same relationship with sex and sexuality that I did at that age, but I am allowed to project on characters in my own fic. If this disturbs you, please don’t read? I definitely understand if you’d rather not!
> 
> I shouldn't have to say this, but if you know me irl pls don't read this. If you choose to, please just don't judge me for writing naruto porn lmao.

Sakura wandered into Gotou Blacksmith on a whim, nothing more. After her mission with Hana, she had been thinking of getting a weapon to use personally.

All of the other academy graduates in her year had been clan kids, unlike her, meaning that she had to actually find something special on her own instead of being handed down a family heirloom or just having a kekkai genkai.

And now that her team was gone, all off doing their own things and leaving her to pick up the pieces, she had to take missions all on her own and the standard mission gear just wouldn’t cut it.

Sakura was always good at statistics, and it was something she noticed and forgot about quite a while ago, but it applied now. The shinobi who lived, who made a name for themselves instead of fading into obscurity or becoming paper nins, all had something special. Something that others would recognize, would mark down and put out new entries in the bingo books about. Like Zabuza’s sword, Kakashi-sensei’s eye.

Currently, Sakura had nothing. Her hair was distinctive, sure, but not in the way that struck fear into her enemies. She could make a career out of being underestimated, but Sakura didn’t think that’s what she wanted anymore.

It had been her plan for so long, to make genin or chunin only to settle down as Sasuke’s wife, getting a job where she would only have to work at a desk and retire from active duty, and raising 2.5 children.

Given that Sasuke had abandoned h- Konoha, she had to change up her plans quite a bit.

And the first plan that came to mind was to surpass everyone else. If nothing else, it was a rather bold plan.

Sasuke wasn’t the only one that abandoned her in the end. Naruto ran away with Jiraiya as soon as he could, and Kakashi didn’t even have the excuse of not being in the village for why she never saw him.

The day after Naruto left, she had shown up at the training ground like every day. Waiting for Kakashi-sensei was normal, but after the customary four hours, she had gotten worried. He didn’t show up even after another three hours, and she had finally decided to give up.

She’d gone to the mission desk to pick up a D-rank, and she had to be told by the man working that Kakashi had officially disbanded the team. The coward hadn’t even bothered to tell her himself.

So if Sakura had to find her own goal, she’d have to get over her past, and her former team. And if they had taught her nothing else, they taught her that she’d have to get a lot stronger to do that.

So Sakura went to the weapons shop. It was a small building, the store half cramped with all sorts of weapons, both bladed and not, with the back and the upper levels dedicated to the creation of said weapons.

There was a constant noise to the shop, the roar of fires and the clanging as craftsmen pounded things into shape.

She looked around for a while, but she didn’t have enough experience with anything to try and pick something herself. Sakura wandered over to the register, where a dark-haired girl sat, bent over a set of papers that seemed to have seal designs on them.

“Hi, I-”

The girl cut her off and held up a finger, “Sorry, one sec!”

Sakura waited as she finished the sealing matrix that she was working on, and then the girl raised her head with a grin. “You’re Sakura, right? You here for a weapon?”

Slightly taken aback, Sakura looked closer at the girl. She hadn’t recognized her with her hair down, but the girl was Lee’s teammate, Tenten. “Yeah, I just… don’t really know where to start. I didn’t know you worked here, are you a part of the Gotou family?”

“Adopted, but yes. Anyway, do you have anything specific in mind? Range-wise, sword or not, anything?” 

“Mid-range maybe? I don’t want a sword… I don’t really know anything about weapons aside from what they taught us in the academy though. I- I do kinda want something that stands out.”

“Hmm…” Tenten hummed as she scanned the shop for something fitting that description. There was a wide variety of weapons in the shop, but most shinobi tended to stick to swords and other bladed weapons. She did have something tucked away in one corner though…

She walked over to the back of the shop, and pulled out a long chain of razor-edged metal, coiled together with a black hilt. Tenten brought it over to Sakura, dropping it on the table instead of in her hands, wary of the sharp edges.

“So, this is an interesting one. It’s a whip, but you can infuse chakra into it for several different effects, depending on your chakra nature, chakra control, and some other techniques that you can probably apply to it,” Tenten trailed off, scribbling something down, “This was one of my experiments, so if you’d like to test it out on Training Ground 12 with me?”

She looked up at Sakura eagerly, who couldn’t do anything but nod before Tenten grabbed the whip and her hand, and dragged her away to the training ground.

Tenten handed her the whip when they arrived, plopping herself on the ground and readying a pen and a sheaf of papers to write down any observations.

“So…” Sakura started, holding out the whip from her body and attempting to keep the sharp edges from touching her, “How am I supposed to use this exactly?”

Tenten got up, placing her papers on the ground. She walked behind Sakura, standing right up against her, and put her hand over Sakura’s. She shook the whip to unroll it, where it made a surprisingly sharp noise for the lack of force exerted. “Have you ever used a whip before?”

Sakura shivered at the other girl’s hot breath against her neck. She shook her head, both in answer to her question and to try and get rid of the blush that she felt rising over her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

Tenten stuck one leg between hers, knocking her into a stance with her feet shoulder-width apart. “Now, you just want to pull up with a straight arm,” Tenten demonstrated with Sakura’s arm, pulling it up sharply, “and then let it down naturally so it cracks!”

She stepped away, letting Sakura try for herself while she jotted down some notes. After a couple of swings, Sakura had managed to get into the rhythm of it, experimenting with different ways of swinging and testing how much damage she could do to a wooden training post. 

“Okay, now try running chakra through it!”

“Just- just chakra?” She huffed out, slightly winded.

“Yeah, if you channel a clean burst through, the impact should be a lot stronger! Since the material is more conductive, it should be easier to channel chakra through it, and it’ll be more durable. Try it!”

Sakura cautiously ran some chakra down the length of the whip, which lit up with a light blue glow. On her next swing of the whip, the ground where it hit erupted up in chunks of earth, fracturing into pieces.

“Holy-” Tenten stood up, staring at the damage that the whip had made. “Well, that hasn’t ever happened when I’ve tried it. Can you- I’ve heard that Tsunade-sama’s legendary technique had her store chakra in her hands before releasing it on impact, can you… try that out? I don’t have the chakra control for that, but you definitely might.”

Sakura spread her chakra down the whip, holding it in place as she judged the timing of her swings. She brought the whip down in one solid hit, pushing out the chakra in a burst. 

This time, the impact shattered the ground in what looked like an explosion, rupturing up from the impact and throwing both Sakura and Tenten off their feet. When the cracking subsided, the two looked at each other, both covered in dirt and clumps of grass, and burst out laughing.

(Unbeknownst to the two of them, an ANBU dispatched to see what was causing the disturbance arrived, and upon seeing two dirt-covered teenagers, turned back around to erroneously report that the teens of Konoha were playing with explosives again. Much later, he would look back on this event and swear at his past self. Maybe if he had stuck around and reported his findings… But the events were already in motion by then.)

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tenten had moved on to more extreme tactics. “What’s your charka nature?” Tenten asked, still sprawled on the ground.

“I- I actually… don’t know,” Sakura said, looking somewhat abashed.

“How do you not know? That was like, one of Gai-sensei’s first lessons with us, even if he didn’t teach us any actual techniques until we were better with chakra control. Well, mostly just me. What did Kakashi-san teach you, then?”

“Nothing? I mean, tree walking and water walking, but I can’t remember him really teaching us anything as opposed to just telling us to figure things out ourselves. He taught Sasuke the Chidori though…”

“Wait…” Tenten said with a strange expression on her face, “You’re telling me that Kakashi, Sharingan-no-Kakashi, dumped you guys in the Chunin Exams with no preparation at all? You do know that plenty of teams die in there right? What the hell was he thinking?!”

“I have no clue, really,” Sakura paused, changing the subject quickly, “How do they test one’s chakra nature? They said something about a special paper in the academy, but I don’t actually know more than that.”

“Well, you’re in luck! I brought my little cousin some as a present for getting into the academy, so I have a couple of spares in my scroll.”

She unsealed the scroll that she had been carrying on her back, before further unsealing a small segment from it. Inside was the papers, but also a small amount of snacks. She tossed the whole thing to Sakura, who caught the paper in one hand but fumbled the snacks, catching them in the crook of her arm instead.

“So… what do I do with this exactly?” She said, holding the paper up between two fingers. She had abandoned the snacks to the ground for the time being, deciding to focus on the important part.

“You really just have to channel your chakra into the paper. You have great chakra control, so you’ll definitely have no problem with this.”

Sakura looked at the paper dubiously, before channeling a small amount of chakra into it. The paper turned into a soggy mess in her hand, dripping water down her arm, before crumbling into mushy clumps of dirt.

“Well, that was disgusting,” Sakura commented, wiping her arm on her shorts. She was glad that she hadn’t worn her nice clothes on this excursion. Maybe she should invest in some better clothing as well if just training turned her into this much of a mess.

“Wow, dual natures aren’t super common! Earth and Water, hmm,” She cast a glance down at her notes, before frowning and scratching out some more theories, “Alright, I don’t actually have any notes on what channeling the two of those should do, other than making the whip more durable? If you come up with any later, you should definitely come visit me though.”

Tenten bit her lip, looking up through her eyelashes as she said that. “We could… do some experimentation together? If you’d like to, that is.”

Sakura’s mind shot straight back to Hana’s lips curling around the shape of her name, as she realized exactly what Tenten was asking. “Or…” Sakura ran her hand through her hair, “We could experiment right now, if you want.”

“No, I mean like-” Tenten’s face was flushed bright red by this point.

“I know what you meant,” Sakura grinned at her, channeling all the confidence that she could muster, “My parents are on a business trip, so my apartment if free if you’d rather go to my place?”

Tenten’s mouth dropped open slightly, before she spluttered out an assortment of assenting responses, scrambling up from the ground. Sakura laughed, taking Tenten’s hand and taking her back into the civilian areas of Konoha. It was only a few minute’s walk from the training ground, but both of them had clammy hands by the time that they made it there, wrapped up in nerves.

Sakura unlocked and opened the door, stepping into the apartment and turning back to Tenten. “You coming?”

Tenten followed her in, taking a careful seat on Sakura’s bed while the other girl threw herself straight down, causing the springs of the bed to squeal sharply. She bounced up, tucking her legs under her and leaning towards Tenten.

“You’d stop me if I read this wrong, right?” She asked, barely pausing for Tenten to answer with a nod before diving in, capturing the older girl’s lips with hers. She was just drawing on everything that Hana had taught her not a week prior, but she wouldn’t tell Tenten that unless she asked. Sakura was rather content with appearing more experienced than she really was, in this aspect at least.

One of Tenten’s hands snaked up behind her neck, the other one settling around Sakura’s hip. She deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth with surprising fervor. The two tipped back until Sakura ended up pressed to the bed, with Tenten straddling her waist, legs bracketing her hips on both sides.

There were a few awkward moments where their noses bumped together and they had to hastily withdraw before approaching at a different angle, but after a short period of time the two grew more comfortable. Hands roamed over bodies, caressing up and down their limbs.

They kiss for what feels like an age and no time at all, in a comfortable but passionate exchange of tongues and saliva.

Tenten pulled back from Sakura enough to gasp out, “Is it okay if I-“

“If you what?” Sakura asked, faintly aware of what she was trying to say, but wanting her to say it out loud.

“Can we- Do you want to, y’know, take this further?” She asked, completely red by this point.

“You mean having sex?” Sakura flushes this time, but for her own words rather than Tenten’s. Considering that Tenten is in a similar state, she doesn’t feel as bad.

“I- yes?” She responded. Sakura grins, nodding, and leans back to pull the hem of her shirt up and over her head. 

Tenten’s lips went to her collarbone, sucking bruises into her flesh, while Sakura worked to free her chest from her bandages. Her breasts were small but she still felt a sense of relief when she unbound, freeing them from the confines that kept them tight to her chest.

Tenten’s hands came up to cup at Sakura’s breasts, rolling her fingers over pebbled nipples. Sakura whined at the contact, throwing a hand over her own mouth to muffle the noises that she was making.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Sakura pouted, trying and failing to undo the knotted closures on Tenten’s top, “I’m half-naked now, you should be too.”

Tenten took over, pulling them apart with a practiced ease and shrugging the shirt off her shoulders and letting it fall to the bed. Unlike Sakura, she was wearing a simple cloth underneath, held together with metal clasps. Sakura took a good look at it, making a mental note to check out that sort of binding later, before focusing on the more important part, which was Tenten removing said bindings, revealing her own chest.

The skin underneath was pale, with a rather obvious demarcation between tanned skin and her natural complexion, which was still darker than Sakura’s own. Sakura pressed tentative lips to the other girl’s chest, licking a stripe over Tenten’s left nipple. When a low groan ensued, she took the encouragement and doubled her efforts with confidence, mouthing at the smooth skin beneath her.

She transferred her attentions to the other one before she moved lower, kissing her way down Tenten’s stomach and ending up at the lower end of her abs, where they tapered into a v.

“Can you?” Sakura asked, eyes flicking between Tenten’s pants and her face, imploring her to take them off.

Tenten pushed her pants and underwear down and pulled them off in one sweep, discarding them to the floor next to the bed. She shot a heated look towards Sakura while she undressed, clearly wanting to have her hands back on the other girl’s body.

Sakura pulled her skirt off as well, lifting her hips up to do so, as she was still sitting down on her bed. Tenten returned to her place between Sakura’s spread legs, tentatively sweeping one thumb over her vulva. It came back coated in Sakura’s juices, and she’d be somewhat embarrassed by how wet she was if Tenten’s next move hadn’t been to immediately lick it off and grin at her.

Her fingers explored for a bit, mapping out all of the soft layers of flesh before she pushed her middle finger inside Sakura’s slick walls. Her ring finger joined it shortly as she pursued a steady rhythm in and out before she curled both fingers to hit something inside of Sakura that made her toes curl and caused her to release a loud moan.

Tenten moved up her body, straddling one of her legs so that she could finger Sakura while also making out with her. Sakura was almost overwhelmed by the attention being lavished upon her, especially when Tenten’s other hand moved up to caress her breast.

She shuddered, a wave of pleasure washing over her. 

“Do you know how many times you can orgasm in a row?” Tenten asked, in between licking her fingers off like the cat that got the cream.

“I- no?” Sakura replied, shaking off the faintly lightheaded feeling to answer, “I mean, I’ve never tried to figure that out…”

“Would you like to?”

Sakura blinked up at her before nodding. Tenten slid down the bed and hoisted Sakura’s legs up onto her shoulders, and Sakura pushed her hips up with a squeak in response.

For someone who had never done so before, Tenten was a natural at cunnilingus.

She started with feather-light touches, gently teasing strokes of her tongue that weren’t enough to satisfy, and Sakura ground her hips up to meet Tenten’s mouth. She nipped at Sakura’s thigh in a playful reprimand before diving in, parting Sakura’s lips to lick a thick stripe up her cunt.

She plunged her tongue past her folds, pressing in deep to her opening. While her tongue delved further into Sakura, she used her fingers to rub circles around Sakura’s clit, causing her to buck and shudder under Tenten’s attentions.

This made her whimper, but Sakura didn’t come until Tenten licked up and dragged her tongue over her clit three times, the rough treatment sending her spiraling into orgasm.

Sakura screamed this time, thighs tightening around Tenten’s head before her body went limp, dropping back down onto the bed with a thump.

She laid there catching her breath for about a minute before she worked up the energy to ask, “Can I… reciprocate?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Tenten scratched her head and blushed.

“I want to though,” Sakura said with a determined glint in her eye, and she pushed Tenten back so that she hit the bed with a grunt as the wind was briefly knocked out of her. From there Sakura situated herself between Tenten’s bent legs, placing butterfly kisses down her inner thighs.

Sakura gave Tenten’s cunt a tentative lick, tasting the musky flavor of her center. It wasn’t like anything that she had ever tasted, but she decided that she kinda liked it. Sakura went back in for a second taste, and she felt Tenten shiver against her, knotting one hand into her hair.

She let Tenten move her where she wanted her to be, content with the drag of her lips against Tenten’s folds. The older girl ground down on her face, taking pleasure by using her.

Sakura nudged at Tenten’s clit with her nose while she slipped one finger into her, twisting it in deep and searching for that magical spot that Tenten had found within her.

Her entrance was wet enough that Sakura barely had to try to fit another finger inside, fucking her while curling both fingers together.

“Ah!” Tenten gasps, and she knew that she had hit the spot. Sakura added another finger in, and let Tenten fuck herself on her fingers while she moved to suckle on her clit.

The added stimulation was too much for Tenten and she groaned, fist covering her mouth to keep from yelling as Sakura felt a small gust of liquid on her fingers.

Sakura rolled over next to her after, resting her head on Tenten’s shoulder. 

They laid there, sweaty and dirty in the wet spot in the bed, until a sharp rap on the window disturbed them. Sakura yelped, trying to pull one of the sheets over her body, before realizing that it was only a messenger bird. 

She walked to the window, still holding the sheet in front of her in case someone was to look up from the street, and opened the window. The bird stuck out its leg, where a small scroll was attached. Sakura removed it, unrolling it to find that the Tsunade-sama had issued a summons for her to be at the Hokage’s office in… 20 minutes. And since the Academy was about a seven minutes walk from her apartment, she had better get herself presentable. 

“Goddammit,” She muttered, turning back to the bed, “Tenten? I have to go, Hokage-sama sent a summons for me. You can use my shower, if you want?”

Tenten pushed herself up from the bed with one arm, facing her with a mischievous grin, “Or we could shower together? Saves time  _ and _ water.”

Sakura bit her lip and smiled, dropping the sheet and beckoning Tenten over as she walked over to the bathroom.

She had turned the water on by the time that Tenten had made her way over, and she pulled the other girl in for a kiss while they waited for the water to come up to temperature. When steam began drifting over from the shower, they stepped in, relishing in the hot water soothing their aches and relaxing them. 

The two didn’t get very far in cleaning themselves up, spending much more time groping at each other than actually scrubbing dirt and other things off of their skin.

When the water started to run cold, they stepped out and dried off with Sakura’s largest, fluffiest bath towels as quickly as they could. While Tenten tried to put her hair up into her buns, Sakura left to try and scrounge up some clothes from her dresser.

Sakura pulled on the first pair of clean clothes that she could find, handing Tenten a pair as well so that she wouldn’t have to do a walk of shame in her own dirty clothes. Unfortunately, the shirt that she picked out didn’t have a very high collar, but as she looked at the clock she realized that she didn’t have the time to change if she wanted to get there on time. 

She’d have to hustle there to make it on time anyway, but she took the time to kiss Tenten goodbye before she left. The two girls split ways at the building’s exit, after promising to come to see each other on occasion, and also to  _ come to see each other _ as well.

Sakura clapped her hands over her cheeks as soon as Tenten was out of sight, holding in a squeal. She was startled out of her elation by a loud wolf-whistle and a hand that clapped down onto her shoulder from behind. This time, Sakura did squeak, whirling around and finding Hana grinning down at her.

“Good job getting some, kid!” Sakura tried to splutter out an excuse, but Hana wouldn’t have it, “Don’t deny it, I can smell it on ya.” She tapped the side of her nose with a wolfish grin. Sakura flushed red.

Hana clapped her on the back once more before heading off, throwing a “You should take me up on that offer for drinks sometimes, kid.” over her shoulder as she went.

Sakura stood there for a second before she remembered what she was doing, and she started scurrying over to the Hokage’s office.

When she arrived, there were already two others, not including Hokage-sama herself, in the office, and all three looked over at her when the door opened. 

Sakura was suddenly all too aware of how she looked, with a few hickeys edging over her collar, reddened lips, and bits of grass still stuck in her wet hair. She hid her embarrassment as best as she could. Tsunade-sama had to have seen much worse things in her years of being a shinobi, right? Sakura had to believe that, or she’d dissolve into a puddle of mortification.

Tsunade-sama didn’t even look up before she started speaking, thankfully. “Right. Haruno, Akimichi, Mitsuki, I’m putting you three together for the next chunnin exams. They’re happening in four months, but this is so you all can get acquainted.”

The three genin left the office together, seeing that Tsunade had gone back to her paperwork in an obvious dismissal of them. The Akimichi looked at Sakura and the other man nervously before sketching a quick bow. “I’m Akimichi Makaro, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The other man scoffed before introducing himself, “I’m Mitsuki Dango. And since I’m the oldest, and I have the most experience, I’ll be the squad leader.”

“If you’re older than us and still a genin, doesn’t that mean that you’re worse than us? ‘Cause you’ve never gotten promoted?” Makaro asked, looking more confused than actually insubordinate, but Dango clearly didn’t take it that way.

“Shut the fuck up, kid. I was about to be field promoted before the Third passed away, but now I’m stuck with you two. Now, other kid, who are you?”

“I’m Haruno Sakura. Uh, are we supposed to like, be an actual team? Or are we just meant to get together for the exams?”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think we should stick together. I’d like to get promoted sometime soon, and I won’t be able to do that if y’all drag me down. If we train and take missions together, we’ll know each other well enough not to get in each other’s ways during the exam.” With this, Dango crossed his arms, almost daring them to say anything.

“Great! Wanna get some barbecue?” Makaro asked enthusiastically, “My family’s place is just around the corner.”

Dango nodded, and they both looked at Sakura to make sure that she agreed as well, like they actually cared what she thought. And maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part, but Sakura couldn’t help but think that they might just get along.


End file.
